Broken Dreams and Shattered Hearts
by J5TRXIII
Summary: "Soundwave, I want you to spy on Starscream. Show me everything, I want to know when he goes to his lab, when he recharges, what he is doing at every click of every day! These CHANGES are not good of our cause. Dispute the fact Starscream did deliver the reactor to us. HE still is acting odd, and this is changing everything.
1. The Board Room Mishape

Without fail twice a month Megatron would call a meeting for all of his senior officers, with some of the lesser cons, to join him in the board room for the next plan of action against their eneimies. They would all file into the meeting hall, each sitting as far away from their war lord as they possible could. Megatron wasn't know to be the most gentlest of men, an the silver haired tyrant had a very short temper, an itchy trigger finger, and a blunt disregard towards anyone close to him when he was enraged from provacation from the smallest of things.

It always started off just the same, complete disregard toward any event that had previous happend. Such as the utter failure of a mission, or the abusive manner Megatron handed the said mission against anyone around him, specailly that of his second in command.

In the meeting room, once everyone was sitted. Megatron would begin to unfold his ever so clever and skillfully put together plan, that would allow him to finally destroy the Autobot, grant him the freedom to take over the earth for himself, so he could exploit all of the natural resources of the planet so he may begin the nessary steps towards the rebuilding of Cybertron.

Here everyone in the meeting room was listening with rapid attention to their leader about his newest and grandest plan to over throw the Autobot, and grab some human decive from a nearby milaty base that would allow this grand scheme of his to pull through, and allow them the much needed victory over the Autobot that they had been disprit for.

From the highest ranking cons, to the lowest ranking, everyone was looking at Megatron, and giving him their undivided attention. Not even once did any of them look away, or try to interrupt the silver haired men. Everyone knew that Megatron had no qualms about killing anyone that dared speak up against his plan, he had prove this to them once in the begin, and once was enough for all of the cons not to disrespect the warlord

So they listen, not wanting to be made an expsample in the worst possible way. No one wanted to be on the resiving end of Megatron plasma cannon, so everyone opened their ears and closed their mouths, as they paid their warlord the greatest of attentions, however it seemed as if their second in command didn't share the same views, whenever he walked in during these meetings it was always in a arrogant way.

To Starscream it was an annoyance he couldn't avoid, something that was provention him from fininshing his vital work that would allow him to rightfully take over the Decpitocon, and put an end to the pointless war he and several thousands of others found themselves in.

He could care less about what happend to the disgusting, pitaful humans that lived on earth, so longs as he was able to return swiftly to his home, and to begin the nessasary and unavoidable clean up an repairs to his already damaged planet thanks to the civil war that had taken place.

Starscream couldn't put a finger on when he first began to notice the swift change in Megatron, but the Warlord began to speak less and less about returning home, and more about finishing off the Autobots. They had been stuck for the most part in statis on the planet for a million of the earth planets years, but that didn't mean Starscream or many of the other decpicons wished to remain on the disgusting planet. Megatron plans grow more and more out of control, wild and unnassasry violite to Starscream.

The black haired seeker felt suspion claim his mind like a quick acting posion that was all consuming. The second in command began to expostulate his very strong opinions about this, pointing out the flaws he saw in Megatron plans, stating often and to everyone in the room, that the warlord didn't seem interested in going home, or how the war was pointless now, if they had no social statchure, no more goverment other then two waring factions why continuing fighting. His words always died on deaf ears as Megatron would pick apart all Starscream flaws, and no con would listen to the seeker after that. All though that had been in the beginning, where Starscream had say till they came to Earth and any really autority the black haired seeker had was gone, wasted on Megatron and he idiotic ways.

The silver hair man made it more and more apparent with how often they went out on raids, the warlord oh so cleverly had put together. Megatron himself had personally began to take had many of the senior officers off of projects that would help them repair the nemises, and be able to build a space bridge, but the silver haired man found it more fitting for scouts to surve the land, so they could begin building bases around the earth. Starscream was sure as he was a seeker, that Megatron could cared less about Cybertron anymore, and that only pissed off the black haired seeker even more.

Normally the air commander would be up in arms about having to waste time with their Leaders great plans. Today was different, the air commander didn't seem himself when he finally managed to make his way into the meeting room. It wasn't uncommon to see Skywarp and Thundercracker near Starscream, however they flanked him following him closesly, not allowing anymore to even catch a glimpes of the air commander.

It didn't take a genius to see something was off about with Starscream. His natrual aggorance gone, his face a sickly pale white. His large white wings hung low, resting on the seekers lower back, almost drooping down. The tips of his feathers brushing against the ground as he walked. His heel heels boots made a soft clicking sound as he walked, company by his trine on either side.

Skywarp and Thundercracker sat down on either side of Starscream. This wasn't an uncommon thing for the two. What made a few of the cons pause, and take a double look, was how they were treating Starscream. The purple hair seeker face was stern looking, gone was the joking trickset that often played pranks on everyone, Skywarp didn't seem to be in a playful mood, as he walked beside Starscream, his purple wing behide the black hair seeker, mixing with Thundercrackers wing, to make a shield from the back. To the seekers in the room, they felt uneasy at this display, something troubling was happening to Starscream, and it was effecting Skywarp to where the purple haired seeker looked about ready to kill anyone who dare came near the trio. Thundercracker however didn't seem as malice as his parnter, though it was proving wrong when someone got to close to the them. Thundercracker being the larger of the seekers, puffed up a little and glared down at the con, daring anyone else to come closer to them.

Starscream blinked lethargicly as sat down in the farest chair away from Megatron as possible. His red eyes began to glaze over as his mind began to unfocus. The black haired seeker didn't know what was going on him, as he stared at the center consol in the middle of the board room. The second in command seemed lost in his own world as he felt Thundercracker, touch his shoulder to bring his focus back to focus, before it began to wonder away again.

The warlord watched with a sneer of disgust at the display that played out before him. With that little grace, and Patinece Megatron had left in his black twisted spark, he left the trio well enough alone till the very end of the board meeting. He never once mention Starscream or his trines strange behavore at all during the meeting. The silver haired man seemed eerily calm, which put Thundercracker, and Skywarp on edge.

A calm Megatron was a deadly Megatron, one that was plot something that would often hurt Starscream, an at the very moment, the seekers looked very close to murder if anyone so happend to breath to close next to their Trine leader. At the very end Megatron dismissed everyone out, calling for Soundwave, and Starscream to stay behide for farther discussion about the up coming plan.

It wasn't an uncommon thing for their air commander and Second in command to pay no attention to Megatron as he discussed their latest plans. Starscream would be twitchy, impatience for the meeting to be over. His blue gloved fingers would dum on the desk, as dark hateful red eyes would look at Megatron willing the warlord to drop dead at the seekers feet. Starscream would often look away from the silver haired man, play with his gloves or pull out his data pad, however even though it looked like the seeker wasn't play Megatron any attention, he still managed to make the most snarkest, and witty comments back to Megatron.

He was able to rip the war lords new plan, completly apart word for word, giving the warlord a detail describtion on why his plan wouldn't work, and how it was all going to fail in the end. This often got Starscream sent to the medical bay, the seeker just couldn't keep his opinines to himself, and desipite everything never learned his lesson about back talking their very tempermental warlord.

When Megatron paused at the end of his long speech about how he was going to kill Optimus Prime, he waited for Starscream to put his two credits into the discussion, when no snarky reply came, did Megatron turn and look at the his second in Command. The seeker always play attention to his speeches, even when he pretended he wasn't, he knew the seeker couldn't resist picking apart his plans. The black haired seeker though himself of so clever, by degrading Megatron when no one really truly cared what their second in command had to say.

Today however no witty come back, no snarky comment, gone even was the hateful glares. The black haired seeker not only disregard Megatron complete as if the warlord wasn't even talking, he completely forwent his whole person.

There he sat as quite as a human mouse looking even more pathic then ever, seemly lost in his own thoughts as his white wings drupped down. Something was wrong with the Seeker and Megatron wasn't happy about it.

Starscream wasn't much aware of his surrondings, let alone Megatron glaring at him with the outmost distrust. For some odd reason Starscream felt a dreadfull sense of Melancholy take overv him as he sat in the board room. His mind musing over the sad fact he had grown use to being no more then the personal punching bag of Megatron himself, and the laughing stock of the whole decpticon army, he wasn't very highly regared amoung the autobots either.

Starscream blinked as he though about what recently happend to him. He still felt the stings, and pains from his heavy injuries he had gotten by the hands of their warlord not a human month ago. No surpirse that a discussion between Megatron, and Starscream had breaken down to a violence, as the warlord punch the black haired seeker in the face sending him to the ground, as the silver haired man began to aggressivly kick his second in command around the flight deck.

This was nothing new for many of the cons to witness, it was almost a daily thing that would happen between their leader and the air commander, however this time Megatron did something a little worst, the simply beating the seeker in the face, Megatron went an broke tha air commanders wings on the flight deck that day.

Seeker took great pride in their wings, to damage a seekers wings, or to touch one with out the seekers permission was a taboo, and was meet with great hostility from the seeker that was being touched, and this often caused other seekers in the area to became violent towards who ever was causing distress in their fellow seeker. It was not a secret that many of the seekers in the decpticon army could care less about their second in command and Air commander. The truth of the matter was that what the silver hair man had done to the Starscream brough great abhorrence among the fellow seekers with in Megatron's ranks. Ever single seeker knew what happened it spread like wild fire, this cause alot of the seekers to openly avoid the war lord.

Seekers before the war as a whole had a very tricky, and complex tightknitted socitiy. It was greatly different then any other culture, or race on cybertron. This was something Megatron didn't seem to care, nor know much about when he decided to punish him air commander in such a diregarding way.

Something had been very off about Starscream when he first wake up from the medical bay, after a few day of his brutal and unfair beating by the hands of his leader. The black hair seeker had absolutly no memeory of the event that had lead him to be in the medical bay, nor the reason why his right wing hurt as badly as it did. Knockout did his best to reasurre the wae lord that it was a normal occurrence with head trama considering how badly the war lord had beaten the seeker, and Starscream would be back to his old self in a matter of days.

Ever since then Skywarp and Thundercrack had never once left Starscream side. Even when Megatron order everyone to leave, but the Second and Third in command. the purple haired seeker protested. If it wasn't for Thundercracker grabbing his mates upper arm, and dragging him out. Starscream knew that Megatron would have done something to the purple haired seeker. Thundercracker looked over his shoulder to meet Starscreams dull lifeless red eyes, as they walked out. It hurt them both greetly to leave their air commander, and trine mate alone in such a vaurbale state. This was going against everything their were as seekers, but Thundercracker didn't wish for Starscream to get hurt because they decided to stay. They hated leaving their leader so alone, with Megatron who had a very alarming violent history for punsihing their trine mate when provoked, and this often ended in a very violent and blood outcome.

When Starscream finally managed to meet his leaders eyes with his own dull lifeless painfilled red eyes, he let out a painful sigh, as he knew once again, he was going to be violent beating for something he had no control over, nor idea on what he was being punshied for. Starscream couldn't understand the mood he was in, nor the pain that was throbbing in his head behide his eyes and the base of his neck. This was new, he often didn't feel anything other then pride or angry while in the present of Megatron, this overwhelming sadness wasn't something he was use to, and it was begin to frighten him a little on how over powering it was.

With in the dead silence of the meeting room, a faint sound of wheezing could be heard. Starscream tried to stifle the sound as he breath more softer, but the shallow breaths cause his to cough, and his chest to rattle. Megatron narrowed his eyes at his Second in command, when Starscream lowered his eyes. Something wasn't right, when he heard the cough, he sneered. How could the pathetic seeker go and get himself sick, at such a critical time. Growl through the comlink for Knock out to report to the board room. Which didn't even seem to startle the normally jumpy seeker. Megatron wanted what ever was wrong with Starscream to be over with. So he could have his pathetic air commander back. A sluggish Starscream was a useless one to Megatron.


	2. Medical Observations

Normally KnockOut had a flair for making an entrance. The red-haired mech often didn't go anywhere without announcing his presences, much to everyone's great displeasure. This time it seems to be no different then, any of other time that the CMO was summoned to the meeting room.

KnockOut was casually walking in, muttering under his breath about the incompetence of others, and how they should watch where they were going. The red-haired man was furiously cleaning a stain on that was just over his breast pocket of his otherwise perfect red suit. When the stain was taken care off, did Knockout put the handkerchief back into its proper place tucked in his breast pocket safely?

Finally looking up Knockout Smirked as his red eyes searched for their leader. "Lord Megatron! How can I be of serv... " His words died on his lips, as the smirk falters before falling into a thin line pressed together. Red eyes did a quick scan on their second in command. The chief medical officers face when stone still, as all the swagger, and playfulness the medic walked in with was gone.

He had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the state their air commander was in, before his mind clicked into place, his feet picked up as he basically jogged over to reach Starscream faster, he spared Megatron a glance before immediately taking out his medical gear from his pocket.

He didn't say a word to Megatron, as the CMO hovered over Starscream, moving the seeker however he saw fit. Tilting his face this way, and that way without any protest from the haphephobia seeker was very alarming.

KnockOut eyes looked over Starscream as he moved his pad over him. Beeping draws KnockOut out of his inner thoughts, as he looked down to see the medical scan had been completed. Pausing KnockOut's eyes landed back on Starscream flushed face, his pale appearance.

To say KnockOut was worried about their Second in command would have been an understatement. KnockOut was completely still for a moment, as he locked eyes with Starscream. Humming in the back of his throat, after a few seconds, KnockOut finally dropped his gaze to the pad in his hands.

The was running a diagnostic program to compile. KnockOut waited for it to finish as the room quickly was filled with Starscream ragged breathing, and Megatron no so controls growls.

'Beep' As if being snapped out of a trace, the CMO looked down at his pad, taking in all the information, before looking up at Megatron with a with a very cocky smirk.

He quickly put away his medical pad, then he reached out to gentle move Starscream bangs away from his face. With his other hand, he reached into his breast pocket to pull out a flashlight.

Clicking it on with his thumb, he gentle tilted Starscreams head back, before shining into his eyes. Moving the light from both eyes quickly, as he hummed in the back of his throat again, the smirked growing broader on the CMO lips, as he looked down at Starscream with almost a predatory smile.

Letting go of Starscreams bangs, he turned back to Megatron. Flinching a little when he saw the impatience emanating from the warlord. KnockOut quickly began to speak about his finding less, he is sent to his own medical bay for delaying information to Megatron.

"Fear not Lord Megatron our second is just going through a very painful molt is all. You see despite his appearances our Air Commandant is the youngest Seeker we have in the Decepticon army. Therefore this molt is going to be the most painful for him being his first. The unfocused eyes, and the droopy wings, mean he is maturing, isn't that precious our little Starscream is becoming an adult!"

KnockOut cooed at the end as the redhead turned back to gentle caress across Starscream's cheek. On different circumstances, the CMO wouldn't have a hand, but the only thing the seeker did to even acknowledge that he had been touched, was turned a little into the touch, with slow blinking unfocused eyes.

Megatron didn't seem convinces of this as he glared at his Chief medical officer. For all Megatron knew KnockOut and Starscream could be trying to set up an elaborate coup up. This all could be a trick, surely Starscream wasn't this weak and pathetic because of something as superficial as a molt?!

KnockOut heard the growling grow as Megatron was working over something fallacious belief in his head. The warlord wasn't believing him in the slightest, as the growling grows louder, KnockOut tried not to roll his eyes, towards the one man on the ship that could, and would crush his trachea like a twig at any given moment.

He decided a more devil may care show would help ease the warlord, as any fearful response, would mean that KnockOut might be lying. Turning with a heavy and overdramatic sigh he looked at the warlord. He tried not to let his fear of the growling beast before him cause him pause. He was terrified of the warlord more so than anyone else on this ship. He knew what Megatron was capable of and did not want to be on the receiving end of his plasma cannon.

"Honestly my lord. Starscream is the youngest seeker we have on board. He is the last to molt from my records, I do believe it might have to do with the levels of cortisol haven't helped his case either. " The medic muttered the last part as he glanced at the second in command before returning them to Megatron.

"Please believe me my Lord, I have seen such changed first hand, with a number of our own seekers. Each molt depending so the Seeker. Personality, Stress Level, even the environment they are in can have a major impact on how, or when the molt. When Skywarp began to molt he became creepily calm. Sunstreaker was overwhelmingly depressed, and most of awkwardly of all Thundercracker became uncharacteristically hyper. Just to give you a few case. Starscream on the other hand" KnockOut said the last part with a purr as he gently lifted Starscreams face towards the Warlord.

"His eyes are dilated, and glazed over which gives him a dreamy appearances. His heart is racing oddnormaly fast for a seeker, which is saying alot since their heart beat faster then most. I can even explain in detail that the rattling we are hearing from his chest in fluid that has collected there due to the molting. After all our little commandant is transforming into a adult, there is alot of changing happning to him right now. Alot of hormones and endorphin ranning rampaged in his small little body."

"I heard enough!" Megatron barked out as he glared at Knockout. The CMO gently let go of Starscreams face, the doctor frowned when he saw how Starscream's head jerked a little, KnockOut felt bad, he wasn't aware on how much he was stablizing Starscream head. Clicking his tongue he turned serious now back to Megatron.

"He isn't going to be his normal loud self, his molt seemed to be a calming one, almost submissive. He won't lash out at you no matter what you do to him. He is seeking comfort, because it is so painful for him right now. Any more painful stimulation and he might go into shock. "KnockOut was unaware he said the last part out loud till her heard Megatron growl at him.

"You may leave KnockOut!" Megatron growled as he advanced onto Starscream looking down at the seeker.

"My lord, Starscream isn't scheming on you. He couldn't even give you a coherent thought let alone something as complex as scheming. He more then likely didn't even hear your plan today, scarp he probably wouldn't have shown up if not for his trine mates. The pain in his wings, and body are more then likely consuming his mind right now. My lord he is basically useless to us for a a week or more till the molts over. "

The silver haired tyrant sneered at the medic, his displeasure clear in his eyes as they turned sharp onto KnockOut then back to Starscream. The pure hate, and rage that filled the look Megatron gave KnockOut caused the medic to nervously back way from Starscream. The medic wanted to be as far away from murderous Deception Leader as possible, however he couldn't really in good conscience leave Starscream alone with Soundwave and Megatron, at least not in the state he was in currently.

KnockOut wanted to tell the war lord, if any more harm came to Starscream during his molt, the repercussion would be devastated not only to the second in command, but the whole decipicon army. How do you tell a man hell bent of destroying his own race, that if he didn't stop being an asshole, he might have a rebellion on his hands. Even if many of the seekers didn't like their Air Commander, they wouldn't simple stand idly by, and let Megatron punish him for something he couldn't control.

KnockOut knew first hand how tight lipped Seekers could be, no matter what kind of torment you might put one through they would never give in. They were a secretive community, with their own culture, language, and behaved vastly different then alot of grounders. The only reason KnockOut knew anything was because he was a doctor before the war. He had some insight on the inner workings of seekers. He honestly couldn't even begin to imagine what Megatron might do to Starcream, he however didn't want to see it done.

Against his own scream voice of self preservation KnockOut opened his mouth to protest against any more harm that might come to their second in command. "Get him out of my sights!" Megatron sneered as he pointed at Starscream. KnockOut felt his spark jump in his chest as his red eyes widen in fear. He was frozen for a second before he quickly went about gathering Starscream in his arms.

Not wanting Megatron to suddenly change his mind, he half carried half dragged the almost comatose seeker out of the meeting room. For someone so small KnockOut was surprised on how heavy Starscream was. He was greatful when he saw Thundercracker, and Skywarp on the other side of the door. He carefully gave Starscream to the larger blue haired seeker, as Skywarp seemed to flutter about watching the exchange.

"Take him to your shared room, don't let anyone else touch him or come near him that isn't a seeker. " KnockOut knew Starscream was safe with his trine mates, as Thundercracker nodded understanding, and Skywarp reached out to touch any part of Starscream he could get a hold of. "Thank you KnockOut" The blue haired man began as he looked at the medic.

"Just keep him away from his lab, and Megatron is all I ask." was all KnockOut said as he looked between the two of them. He turned sparing the meeting room door one last frightful glance before making his way back to the medical bay. He had other patinece he had to take care of, and Starscream wasn't in to much trouble other then his molt.

When KnockOut left dragging Starscream body out with him. Megatron felt the hate boil up inside of his chest. He knew Starscream was weak, but this was a new low even for the second in command. The warlord watched with pure disgusted as KnockOut do what ever he wished to Starscream. The sneer never left his lips as he watched KnockOut touched over the second in command. Something was wrong Megatron couldn't deny that, Starscream was arrogant, he would never let KnockOut touch him in such a fashion. The Air Commander hated being touched, he would screech at anyone who dare even pretend to, and became violent towards anyone who dare. It was well known with in the Deception Army he wouldn't hesitate to send anyone of them Megatron included if giving the chance to the medical bay for even the slightest of touches.

Soundwave had been watch Starscream throughout the meeting simply taking in how the seeker was acting. He wasn't a medical man by no means, he could patch himself up in the field just fine, however the way their Air commander was acting wasn't because of his injuries or molting. Starscream wasn't lost in pain, his mental shield was up, he wasn't broadcasting his pain like he normally would, he seems closed off, shut off in his own little world.

It was odd to see him so quiet, normally a quiet Starscream was a deadly one, and having his shield up meant he was scheming, however when the black hair seeker tried to plan anything be hide Megatrons back, he became a twitching mess, his wings would flutter, and his shield would feel as it he was about to explode. This Starscream was trapped in his mind, Soundwave could feel the pain, he didn't understand, guessing it was from the molt that he closed himself off to prevent the feelings to leak into his trine bonds.

Soundwave immediately picked up on the feeling of concern coming off of Thundercracker and Skywarp when they entered after their commander. The emotions the duo were much easier to sense then Starscream's.

He sat at the meeting table silently, almost unaware of Megtron's presence,and ignoring their lord was never a good idea. As the meeting progressed Soundwave divided his attention between Megatron's speaking and Starscream's face, picking up on the subtle changes that gave away his pain. His behavior became more abnormal as the meeting carried on and Megatron seemed to pick up on that.

Despite his unconcern, Megatron's still issued Knock Out to look over their second in command. His strategic prowess was an asset to the decepticons, and Megatron would be a fool to let that advantage slip away.

After the brief explanation about Starscream's condition they were all dismissed by Megatron. And while going through a molt would explain some of his behavior, there still seemed something off about Starscream. Soundwave couldn't dismiss his second in command's actions today as purely molting pains. He was trained after all in combat and knew how to deal with crippling battle injuries after all.

Soundwave would have to keep a close watch on the seeker. There must have been something more contributing to his actions, and Soundwave would be sure to find it. He logged today's meeting in the database, as per his duties,and also filed away his interactions with Starscream for further analysis. And as much as he would like to give more attention to this, he had to finish other jobs before he could start on a personal project.


End file.
